


150 Points and a Ring

by beenotafraid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hinny, Marriage Proposal, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenotafraid/pseuds/beenotafraid
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon of unknown origin: "Harry proposed to Ginny on the Quidditch pitch after her final game for the Holyhead Harpies in the spring of 1999."





	150 Points and a Ring

Harry Potter couldn’t be happier. He has just watched his girlfriend score a tying goal for her team, in the last match of her career. He is surrounded by fellow supporters, all dressed in green and yellow, yelling for the Holyhead Harpies as they take on the Puddlemere United for the Quidditch World Cup.

If only the Harpies’ Seeker could catch the Snitch now, they’d win the game before it got any messier. And had it ever been messy–several very bad calls, 17 penalty shots, and more than a few injuries had taken place over the three plus hours since the teams had kicked off. The sooner it ended, the better. And Harry, more than anyone, had a big reason for hoping it would.

Almost immediately upon thinking this, he sees it. Gwyneth Chestervelle, the Harpies’ Seeker, has gone into a dive on the far end of the pitch from where he’s standing. Years of experience have taught him that unless she’s pulling an especially fantastic Wronski Feint, this is the real deal. Gwyneth has seen the Snitch. And Puddlemere’s Seeker isn’t even in the same vicinity. 

Within seconds, Harry sees that he is right. Gwyneth is pulling out of the dive, fist in the air. She’s done it. The Snitch is caught, the game is over, and the Holyhead Harpies have won. And Ginny Weasley’s career as a professional Quidditch player is officially over.

The teams streak toward the ground, yelling loudly all the way, and Harry, lost in a sea of green and gold, heads out onto the pitch. His eyes are trained for one particular shade of red. Finally, he sees her, wrapped in the arms of her fellow teammates, a look of utmost happiness on her face, though she is also crying. When she sees him, she quickly untangles herself from her fellow Harpies and wraps her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. At once, he’s lost in the kiss, and it’s several minutes before he remembers he’s come onto the pitch for a bigger reason than to just congratulate her.

He pulls away reluctantly and beams down at her grinning, shiny face. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispers, stepping back so he’s just holding onto her hands. “I’ve never been more proud of anyone.”

Suddenly, he feels as though he’s been shocked. When he says his next words, they come out magically magnified, and he just catches a glimpse of Holyhead Chaser Lisa Ramirez winking at him before she elbows the rest of the team to attention.

“Ginny”–the stadium is eerily quiet in response to Harry’s booming tones–“You know that I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. Maybe more than anyone’s ever loved anyone. And it has been so amazing watching you rise from the ashes of what happened to our friends and your family and our _world_ to pursue your dreams here on this pitch, with these women. I have enjoyed every minute of it. And I know you are just going to keep amazing me with whatever you choose to do next.”

Ginny is staring at him, her brown eyes narrowed a bit, her eyebrows raised, and a small smirk playing around her mouth. Her expression clearly says, _“That’s nice, dear. Can you tone it down a notch?”_ But she continues to watch him, swaying their clasped hands a bit as she does. 

Harry beams at her encouragingly and continues. “I only hope that I can keep being amazed by you forever. For as long as I live.” He pauses. “I lived without you before, Gin. And I never want to do it again.”

Slowly, he sinks down onto the pitch, the dewy grass bleeding through the leg of his jeans. He takes a golden box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing a spectacular ruby and diamond ring. Ginny has tears in her eyes, but the smirk is still there.

“So…” Harry says, never taking his eyes off of her face. “What are you doing for the rest of forever, Ginny Weasley? Think you’d like to spend it as a Potter?”

Ginny grins and shrugs. “Oh, I guess I wouldn’t mind it,” she says, her voice revealed to be as magnified as his. She jumps up and wraps herself around him once more, kissing him so fiercely, he almost falls over.

And the crowd goes wild.


End file.
